


Survival Skills

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Once upon a time, Poe’s father taught him the skills necessary to survive in the wild, knowing that one must be prepared for all possibilities.Thirty years later, Poe decides to pass on those lessons to his children . . .Well, maybe not thoseexactlessons.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Survival Skills

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/1/20 prompt: And this all started as your standard ‘who would survive the zombie apocalypse’ debate.

“When you said you wanted to show them survival skills, this isn’t exactly what I thought you meant.”

Poe’s grin is warm, wide, and utterly unrepentant. “I don’t know what you mean, darling.”

Rey eyes their children, bright-eyed and giggling around the campfire, sticks speared with marshmallows dangling above the flames.

“They now know how to build a fire, roast food and — hey, careful!”

The littlest one shrieks, her marshmallow aflame, eyes dancing with mirth.

Rey rolls her eyes at her husband even as she helps her daughter blow out the flame, the love in her heart only burning brighter.


End file.
